


mirror, mirror

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: based on a tumblr thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Roman summons a magic mirror to ask an important question





	mirror, mirror

Roman had summoned a magic mirror in his bedroom.

Why, you might ask. Well for the only reason one would want a magic mirror, to ask a question.

(Or if you’re someone with a far better imagination than me, something much better and awesome).

“Mirror mirror, on the wall,” Roman began, “who’s the most beautiful, amazing, brilliant, handsome, smart, creative, talented, incredible, superb, wonderful, kind, awesome, hot, marvellous, fascinating, enchanting, witty, stunning, charming, gorgeous, elegant, magnificent, bright, lovely, super, sweet, caring, and beautiful - of them all?”

You know what the mirror replied?

“Patton.”

“Wait what?.....you’re not wrong.”


End file.
